What Love Means to Ryoma Echizen
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: Revised! Ryoma thinks back to the first time he had met his loved ones and then what he thought about the years he'd gone through with them...Please review...OT5!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis because if I did, I'd be the happiest girl to have ever lived on this planet and I'd probably be pairing up ALL the cute hotties of all the POT characters out there! Plus, the anime itself rightfully belongs to its creator.

**Pairing:** Why, it's none other than the...**OT5**!

**Summary:** Ryoma, thinks back to the times when he first met all four of his lovers and what he thought about the word love and what its meant to him over the years since he's been with his lovers.

**Warning: **The story itself will contain slash. Meaning if people were to move forward and starts reading the story than they should know that it contains a boyxboy relationship. So people shouldn't go any further, if they're not into reading a yaoi story. One last time, you've been warned!

**Author's Note:** The story is mostly in Ryoma's P.O.V.

* * *

**::OT5! KUNISYURYOKEIGEN:: ::OT5!:: ::****OT5!:: ::KUNISYURYOKEIGEN:: ::OT5!:: ::OT5!:: ::KUNISYURYOKEIGEN:: ::OT5!::**

* * *

**~What _LOVE_ Means to Ryoma Echizen~**

It was late in the middle of the night, where everyone in the silent mansion of Atobe's should all be already sound asleep. Although, that was not true, for one was still awake by the name of Echizen Ryoma, age twenty-one years old. He, of course, was truly spent after all the many rounds of love making he had between all of his four lovers. That's right people, Echizen Ryoma is happily living and making the best of all the years that he has so far with his four older lovers.

Their names were well known around the tennis community all over Japan and even American land during middle school and high school. But thanks to their other accomplishments and many talents over the years after middle school and all throughout even college, they are mostly known to everyone and by Ryoma as none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu a.k.a Kuni-bu (to Ryoma only), Fuji Syusuke a.k.a Shuu-chan (to Ryoma only), Sanada Genichirou a.k.a Gen-chan (to Ryoma only), and lastly the so called Ore-sama of the group, Atobe Keigo a.k.a Kei-chan (to Ryoma only). So far, it's been about eight years since they all had come to be together as life partners.

It wasn't easy for each of them to start such a relationship that involved more than two people in a relationship, especially towards the reactions they all had from their parents. Though out of the things that they all went through, he knew that they all had the support of good friends surrounding them. Sure, it was really awkward and still a little out of the question for most people to understand and one of the many questions that came up about, was if their relationship among each other being a five-some could really work in the end?

But as to how far they've all gotten in their relationship, he knew that it all worked out in the end. There were times where they all would come into some kind of obstacle, such as misunderstandings or fights, but overall they've gone through so many that they all tend to laugh back to those days back then.

Now, though, he was contemplating about the word _love_. It wasn't as if he hadn't said it to his lovers before; he knew that everyone of his lovers knew just how much they all mean to him. Even though he was still his cocky and arrogant self most of the times, his lovers have come to know other sides of him that none of his other friends have seen or known about. Such as, only his four lovers knew that he had a smile that could put the sun to shame (where others thought he wouldn't ever do in anyones presence), he was helpful whenever people need a lending hand (though it's rare for that to happen), he could laugh at anything that he thought was funny (which was a complete surprise for all of his lovers), and lastly he knew how to sing (though not one of his lovers saw that coming).

The first time he had met and seen Kunimitsu, he knew that he was not only handsome, but he had the skills to back up his popularity. At the time when he made it in as a regular in Seigaku's tennis team, his hormones were already on play and sometimes it was hard to not keep staring at his sempai and have his body all start to heat up and send strange and pleasurable vibes down to his southern nether region.

He could't help that he was as distracted in watching the tall wearing glasses buchou, whenever there was a practice match or not, his eyes would always stray towards him in the end. Though, along with having to fully think that he was having a major crush and sooner falling in love with his buchou, he was having a strong similar attraction and feelings to a certain tensai. He knew all too well how Syusuke would stare at him the same way he would stare at Kunimitsu.

It was the same predatory look with lust and something else. He didn't know what to think at the time, he thought he was going crazy for having to not only fall in love with one person, which happens to be male, but he had to fall for two of his older sempais.

He couldn't help it though since anybody would agree with him that both Kuni-bu and Shuu-chan back then, held some kind of sex appeal that shows not only their handsomeness, well for Shuu-chan's case, a sort of effeminate beauty that just screams of wanting to be jumped. Both had ultimate skills and prowess that could rival those of pro-levels anytime. Basically, those were the kind of traits that Ryoma couldn't help but find attractive about his huge two secret crushes.

It didn't help any further, later on, when some of the big competitions for Seigaku were taking place that he met his two other better halves. The first time he had met Kei-chan, sure the whole, _"I'm all mighty and above you and you should all bow down to me,"_ attitude was one thing that kind of irked Ryoma, but he knew that the older boy had not only the money or the looks to back him up but he also had the skills that can rival both his Kunimitsu and Syusuke.

He finds out later that the person he was soon thinking about with his two other Seigaku sempais, was none other than The Emperor and buchou of Hyotei's tennis team. Even though their first meeting wasn't the best, it didn't matter because one way or another, he still fell for Keigo after finding out more of his true personality in the end.

Lastly, when he first saw Genichirou, he remembered that he was with two others as they were later identified as Kirihara and Yanagi, who were watching his match with Hyotei's Hiyoshi. It was before the three people left that Ryoma looked up and saw a pair of eyes that looked as serious as Kunimitsu's that he knew that there was an instant connection of attraction towards the older boy. He didn't know why his heart had started beating in a rapid pace when those pair of chocolate eyes had stared at him with something of a curiosity and surprise.

The teenager, he found out a little later, was none other than Gen-chan, The Emperor of Rikkaidai and the fukubuchou of the team. How they all got together took place during the try-outs for the Junior Selection Camp, where Japan's chosen representatives were going to compete against the American team. How their relationship got started was when both Kei-chan and Gen-chan were paired to share a room, whereas surprisingly, Kuni-bu, Shuu-chan and himself were given a big room that they all noticed had only two spare queen sized beds.

The director of the camp had apologized and was regretful about not having any other additional bedroom for one of them. Since all three of them didn't have the heart to cause trouble (maybe with an exception of a certain tensai) had just accepted it willingly. Well, technically, he had just shrugged it off, Kuni-bu was just grateful that they had a room (though you couldn't get passed him since he does tend to act more mature than his real age) and of course, Shuu-chan with his ever present smile and closed eyes had thank the director for the room none the less.

Though it brought about a hesitation to all three players due to the question of who was going to be sharing the bed with who. But later it was decided that all three had moved the bed so that it could make one super sized king bed. It wasn't after a couple of days that he had ended up having to be squeezed between both Kuni-bu and Shuu-chan. The first couple of those days had been a little uncomfortable (secretly, Ryoma really enjoyed being the center of affection), though he hadn't complained since he was in the middle of the two people he already considered to be most important in his life. It was also nice that his two other better halves were right next door to them.

However, it wasn't about a week or so afterwards that Shuu-chan had taken the initiative of making the first move towards the younger, golden-eyed freshman. Then Kuni-bu had also joined in on making their kohai moan their names out of that cute sweet mouth of their little kitten. After that initiative, they would shortly be joined and coupled with Kei-chan and Gen-chan who had come to ask Kuni-bu a question one night, only to walk in and found him being smothered with kisses by Shuu-chan and was heatedly being aroused by the manager of the camp (**A/N:** **Tezuka had replaced Ryuuzaki-sensei in the anime during the time she had taken ill, so Tezuka was called in, since it was Ryuuzaki-sensei who suggested Tezuka to take her place. He later proved to everyone that he could do it by challenging anyone who thought that he couldn't take the position of manager. So that's about it and although this story is a lot more alternate than the story line, I still wanted Tezuka to be the manager of the Junior Camp Selection**).

While seeing the show in front of them, both Gen-chan and Kei-chan couldn't help but feel something happening towards their southern area. Both had willingly joined the three on the bed that night, so one thing lead to another and here they are now.

All were happily still together for almost eight years now, that nothing will definitely tear them apart.

Waking up everyday, and seeing the four of the most important people in his life beside him and around him was something he could never get rid of for all the life that he had in his body. He truly felt that he finally found what love truly means. He, after all, wasn't some kind of girl who can spout about sweet things to his lovers but instead he had showed them just how much he cared and during the years overtime, he knew that their relationship had only gotten stronger. He finally found the definition of what love means to him.

_**L**_ in Love means Loyalty. A feeling of devotion, duty, or attachment to somebody or something. That was entirely true, he knew he wouldn't betray all of his lover's trusts and even if things had been misunderstood or fights get in the way, he had integrity on his heart and mind for all of them. He had always only thought about all his lovers and no one will ever replace those feelings for them by anyone else.

_**O**_ in Love stands for Obtained. It's to get a possession of something (or someone) especially by making an effort. He knew he had gained four of the best lovers he could ever asked for. They had taken care of him, and has never left him behind for anything. All four of them had always looked after him, whether they all show it in a different way. After all, his lovers knew that they all belong to him and vice-versa and nothing will ever change that.

_**V**_ in Love means Value. It's the worth, importance, or usefulness of something to somebody. He had always known no one should ever let go of something valuable or else it can be taken quite easily. He had learned that the hard way when he had almost lost one of his lovers due to a drunk driver carelessly driving under the influence. He had almost lost Shuu-chan then. It was one of the most terrifying experience not only had he ever experienced but all of his other three lovers as well. Though, they all knew Shuu-chan was stronger than that and it was about two weeks or so that Shuu-chan was finally able to go home (talk about a haste recovery, only Syusuke, right? :P). Going through that incident only fueled that something so valuable as such of a loved one can change in a matter of seconds. So he knew the importance of keeping something close to you and what's truly significant and irreplaceable should be kept with merit.

_**E**_ in Love stands for Eternity. It's an infinite time without a beginning or end. He knew that he couldn't keep all of his lovers forever. He knew that they will still live as much of their lives together, but no matter the age or time has passed by, he truly believed for the first time that having lovers that he couldn't live without, will definitely reunite one way or another during the afterlife. Though for now, eternity really exists if his lovers continue to love him the same way everyday, until the day that life finally takes them away to start a new journey together to wherever may it be.

**OWARI!**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Arigatou minna, for reading my story and I hope you'll at least review this story, please. Also, please don't flame, since I already warned others that this would be a slash.

_**Definitions**__**:**_

**Arigatou**- thank you

**Tensai**- genius

**Minna**- everyone

**Buchou**- Captain

**Kohai**- where the upperclassmen/older students calls their younger classmates

**Sempai**- how the lowerclassmen/ younger addresses their elder classmates

**Chan**- someone who is being addressed by a close friend/family member or someone who holds affection for someone else (I think, sorry if I'm wrong people).


End file.
